Always In Here With You
by PenelopeJess
Summary: Tragedy struck twice. Derek finds comfort and understanding in another who can relate.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA, or anything. But this story, is mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm supposed to be doing my homework. But I am bored, and I feel like writing something. So here it is. It's a oneshot.

-----------------------------------------  
_**6 August 2002** _

Their fingers locked tightly onto each other, palms already slightly moist, and their fingers aching from the pressure applied. But neither of them cared to let go. The doors that they had their eyes glued on swung open, a man in white walked out with his head hung down low. They rose, hands still gripped tightly onto one another as they walked to meet the man halfway.

"How...? Is she...?" She asked, her voice cracking. She drew in a deep breathe, exchanging glances with her husband as she felt a squeeze from him. The man lifted his sad eyes to them with a sigh; opening his mouth in attempt to explain but then shook his head. They were already prepared for the worse.

"I'm sorry..." he said, his eyes finally meeting the couple's as they started watering up."She's..."

Her husband nodded understandingly, not needing the man to go on. He felt the soft red hair caress the side of his neck as she buried her head down into his shoulder, her body heaving as she drew in deep breathes. It was expected, they knew it was inevitable, but it was still hard to hear.

"Can we...can we see her?" He asked, feeling the back of his eyes burn up with tears, a hand stroking his wife's back soothingly. He had to be strong, for all of them, he cannot break down.

The man nodded, tilting his body and gestured the way in.

-----------------------------------------------------

She pry open her tired eyes as the door to her room creak open, allowing a small ray of light to enter the dim room. She smiled weakly at her parents as they neared her.

"Hey baby..." Her mother cooed, a hand coming up to brush her red locks out of her small face. She drew in a deep breathe and snuggled the side of her face into her palm. She could feel her mother smile as her eyes drifted close, breathing in the scent and the warmth of the touch on her face.

"Oh Angel..." He said, trying his best not to let his voice crack. Her brown eyes flutter open again, this time, with a better effort to smile. "Daddy..." She whispered, her tiny hand reaching out to touch the side of his face. He crumpled, letting the tears run freely down his face, his fingers running through her hair.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, brushing the moisture away weakly. He grabbed her tiny hand and planted a soft kiss on the skin, bringing another smile to her face. "Oh baby...everything's going to be alright." He said, managing a smile through his tears. "Everything's going to be alright."

She nodded, feeling her eyes closing again. "I'm so tired..." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

She pressed a hand against her lips to muffle the sobs that threaten to escape.

"So tired..."

"It's ok, baby, it's ok to sleep." She said, her voice tight to hide the sobs coming.

"I love you, Mommy..." She said, the hand in her father's palm losing strength. "I love you, Daddy..." She stirred, opening her eyes once more to look at her parents. "Will you be here... when I wake up?"

The woman nodded. "Always, Angel... always." She reassured, patting lightly over the little girl's heart. "Always in here with you."

The girl smiled, nodding softly at her mother's familiar words. "Always..." She muttered before letting her eyes close fully, a sweet smile across her face.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**6 August 2007**

"We need all of you in the ER. There's been a collision at the highway and we're short staffed." Dr. Bailey ordered, sending the interns scrambling down to the pit after a nod, throwing their mild cases aside to attend to those in need of their help.

The doors of the ER flew open again, all have left with a case in hand except for her. She rushed forward as the paramedic pushed the gurney in, a hand holding the IV bag high up.

"Female, 38. Car overturned and was wedged under the pile. BP 60/80, patient coming in and out of consciousness."

She concentrated on the words of the paramedic's, trying to block out the chaos that was happening around her. It wasn't when she lowered her eyes that she saw who her patient was. By then, the Chief of Surgery and her resident were already standing next to her.

"We have to hurry." Miranda announced grimly, and the next thing she knew, the chart was snatched out from her hands.

"You need to call him." The chief ordered, but she just stood there, mouth gaping open as the crew pushed the gurney away from prying eyes. "Now, Meredith!"

-----------------------------------------------------

The phone in his hands fell limply onto the floor, and his bag followed with a loud thud. He felt his knees go weak as his lips quivered, then like all the air had been knocked out from his lungs.

"No..." He managed, then forced strength into his legs and started dashing back to his car. "No, no, no, NO!" He yelled, stomping on the gas and hitting repeatedly onto the steering wheel as he sped through the darkness. He didn't care about the road dangers, he didn't care about the red lights he dashed through, and he didn't care about the loud honks and cursing of the road users as his car sped by. Maybe he didn't care because he wanted to be with them, be with her. He shook his head. "She'll make it, she'll make it..." He chanted softly, like a reassurance to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

He didn't even bother to turn off the engine as he turned roughly into the parking space, leaving the key hanging in the slot as he scrambled out of the car, dashing across the street without looking before he burst through the clear doors.

"Where is she!" He demanded, causing eyes of those around to turn to him. They all knew who he was, and what he was here for. As though on cue, a scrub nurse appeared, grabbing him by the arm. "This way." She instructed, brisk walking him the way through. It only took three steps from his anxious feet before he broke into a run, dashing towards the place he already knew inside out.

-----------------------------------------------------

By the time he was there, the room was emptied, the silence in it only pierced momentarily by the slow beeping of the monitor she was hooked to. He couldn't help but tear his eyes away from her wrecked body from the accident to glance up at the gallery, relieved that it was closed.

"No..." He sobbed, kneeling down on the platform by the table, his arms wrapped around her battered body. Her eyes fluttered open, titling her head slowly to him, a soft smile spread across her face as he shook his head desperately. "No, don't leave me. Please... You can't. I need you..." He pleaded.

"I love you..." She whispered, causing him to push himself up to a standing position, his hands cupping her face.

"No...You can't do this to me!" He demanded, but her smile remained.

"Say the words..." She asked, but he only shook his head. "...please...?"

He knew he had to, and he wanted to. He wanted her to take the words with her, take them to a happier place, a place without sufferings. Once again, he felt the tears filling his eyes as the life of another love slip away in front of him.

"I love you, too." He managed, pressing his lips together to prevent the sobs from breaking through. She reached up, her hand brushing down the side of his face gently. "It's ok to cry, baby. It's alright..."

"No, it's not..." He shook his head again, the words bringing the sobs forth as his body shook, feeling himself fall to the platform again. "It's not alright..." He cried.

He lifted his head up to her as he felt her cold fingers graze the bottom of his chin. "Hey..." She smiled, her eyes still sparkling with love; love that was for him and him only. "I'll be with her." She reminded him.

"But what about me?"

Like it was a deja vu, she tapped on the spot above his heart. "I'll be here..." She said. "Always in here with you."

He held her hands in his, as though hoping that the warmth from his body would bring her strength and pull her away from death's arms. Then with the strength she had, she tugged his hands towards her and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"We'll be waiting for you..." Then she brought his hands down to where her heart is. "And you'll always be in here with me..."

She looked up to him for a cue. He swallowed, knowing that it was time to let go. "Promise me that you'll be there waiting."

"I promise." She smiled.

Bravely, he nodded, watching as her eyes close, the smile that hung on her face similar to the one he witnessed years ago.

-----------------------------------------------------  
**6 August 2009**

The sound of a click behind him jolted him out from the painful memories. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and scrambled to hide the framed photograph.

"Hey." She greeted, the ruffling of plastic bags told him she had settled the bags down on the kitchen table.

"Hey." He managed, attempting to sound cheerful, but she knew it all too well.

"Are you ok?" She asked, settling down in front of him, a hand placed on his knee gently as her eyes drifted down to the photograph in his hands. She remembered.

"You miss them, don't you?" She asked, taking the frame away, a faint smile across her face at the memories she had of the lost friend. He sighed, burying his face into his hands.

"How do you do it? How do you go on in life after..."

"After Denny?"

He nodded.

"I would remember the one thing I always thought he'd say to me." She smiled at the fond memory. "_'I'll always be in here with you.'_" She said, a hand pressing where her heart is. Then she leaned forward, taking his hand gently and place it above his heart. "Here, Derek. They're always in here with you."

He smiled weakly. "That's what she said. That's what they both said."

She nodded, offering a comforting smile. "They are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Comments, reviews...you know...those stuff. Tell me what you think


End file.
